sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mayu Wilcza Dusza
W skrócie Wstęp Nazywam się Mayu Smith, (ale mam oryginalne nazwisko-.-) mam 16 lat i pierwsze pięć lat w moim życiu mieszkałam z rodziną w Japonii. Mam brata Oliviera i wujka Wilsona. Nasi rodzice zginęli w pożarze, ale o tym później. Mieszkam sama w Londynie.Odziedziczyliśmy z Olim po 12 milionów na łebka(rodzice byli właścicielami firmy bankowej :> ) A teraz pora na... opis mojej osoby. Mam krótkie, czarne włosy. Moje oczy...Ja i mój brat mamy heterohromie. (nie wiem jak się pisze :P ) Jedno oko mam czerwone, (nie, nie jest krwiste, nie jestem wampirem) a drugie lodowo-niebieskie. Jestem baaardzo niska (metr sześćdziesiąt :<). A co do reszty twarzy ? Jedyne co nie jest u mnie zwyczajne (oprócz oczu) to piegi. Umiem grać na: nerwach, skrzypcach i pianinie (coś jednak umiem !) Umiem także rysować, ale to nie jest w tym momencie ważne. Moje cechy? Jestem: kochliwa, pechowa i umiem manipulować ludźmi. Dobra kończę wstęp bo będzie Komedia +18 jak jeden rozdział. Powieść Środa, 25 stycznia -Tabetaii ! - tak z nawyku mówię po japońsku (powiedziałam, że jestem głodna) -Co by tu zjeść ?-Stałam przed pełną lodówką i myślałam.....W końcu wymyśliłam ! (jednak myślę -.-) Zdecydowałam się na spagetti bolonese (żebym tylko wiedziała jak to się pisze...) ale coś mi przeszkodziło.....Był to dzwonek od drzwi . -Cześć Maya !- Alexy.....tracę przez niego cierpliwość.. -Cześć Alexy...ILE RAZY MAM CI MÓWIĆ ŻE MAM NA IMIĘ MAYU ?!-wnerwia mnie~ -Ojtam, ojtam ! Nie piekl się tak, bo poronisz !- JA SIĘ ZAŁAMIĘ ! -Alexy....to było tak suche, jak stopy Cejrowskiego !- No i strzeliłam face palm' a -Hahahahahahhaha - jego śmiech mnie rozwala (brzmi jakby koń szczał, na metalową blachę XD ) -Dobra....*odgłosy duszności* wchodź będziemy się dusić w środku-ledwie to powiedziałam O.o Wszedł do środka, a ja zamknęłam drzwi. Alexy poszedł do salonu. -Czyje to rysunki - Alexy trzymał w rękach mój, stary szkicownik. -To moje stare prace, chcesz obejrzeć...? -No jasne- oglądaliśmy stare rysunki , ale wtedy jedna z kartek wypadła. -Kto to ?- Alexy trzymał w ręce rysunek (ten który wypadł) -To mój brat. Images (6).jpg -Jaki on jest słodziaszny !- Alexy...BOJĘ SIĘ CIEBIE ! -Alexy...On ma dziewięć lat... -A tu wygląda na sześć. -Bo właśnie tyle miał lat kiedy to rysowałam... -No i znowu wyszedłem na debila.... -Nie, nie wcale !- Tak, tak ^.^ Oglądaliśmy jeszcze inne szkice, ale po jakiejś....godzinie Alexy poszedł do łazienki. Patrzyłam na rysunek przedstawiający mojego brata...Mojego Brata...Mimowolnie łezka (no dobra...pięć) spłynęła po moim policzku.Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłam. Mój wujek nigdy nas nie lubił, a kiedy skończyłam 16 lat, to uznał że jestem dorosła i mam sobie radzić.Mojego brata zaś "zatrzymał". Czekaj no "wujaszku". Jeszcze dwa lata i Oli będzie mieszkał ze mną.oczywiście utrzymujemy ze sobą kontakt telefoniczny, ale to nie to samo.Moje rozmyślanie przerwał dzwonek telefonu. -Halo ? -Dzień dobry, czy dodzwoniłam się do pani... *szelest papierów*... czy dodzwoniłam się do Mayu Smith? -Tak, to ja. Coś się stało? -Muszę panią poinformować o zaistniałej sytuacji... Muszę przekazać pani, smutną wiadomość, mianowicie... -Och! Proszę już nie owijać w bawełnę i powiedzieć mi co się stało! -Dobrze... Muszę panią poinformować że posiadłość, panienki wuja, została doszczętnie zniszczona... Niestety pani wuj, panicz Oliver i część służby nie zdążyła uciec... -M-mój braciszek... Oliver ! NIE !- w tym momencie poczułam jak,czyjaś ręka przyciąga mnie, do siebie. Alexy... Mój najlepszy przyjaciel i ....jakby drugi brat. -Co się stało ? Mayu... - mówi tak, do mnie, tylko wtedy, gdy się martwi. Wyjaśniłam mu, o co chodzi, po jakiejś godzinie. Czwartek, 26 stycznia Leżałam w łóżku, gdy nagle (nie zgadniecie co się stało) ...zdzwonił ten cholerny budzik! Boże! Jak ja nienawidzę, tego ustrojstwa! Po pięciu minutach byłam już w łazience.Gdy spojrzałam, w lustro zobaczyłam...ŻONĘ SLENDERMANA! A tak na serio, zobaczyłam "siebie"...Tia, wczorajszy wieczór przeryczałam, no i teraz wyglądam, jak wyglądam. ... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Mayu i Oli" by Suśka? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:W toku/przerwane